Various examples of wireless vehicle diagnostics are presently known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,888 issued to Cataldo et al. discloses a system and method for automated collection of data from a transportation vehicle having a wireless transmitter connected to a diagnostic service bus. The wireless transmitter is in communication with a server for processing and displaying the collected data.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,321 issued to Bromley et al. discloses a remote vehicle diagnostics, monitoring, configuration and reprogramming tool. The system includes a fleet of vehicles equipped with wireless mobile communications means that enable fleet managers to remotely diagnose, monitor and reprogram vehicles in their fleet via an Internet Web-based browser environment. Each vehicle within the fleet is equipped with a smart device that is coupled to the data bus within each vehicle. Data commands relating to the vehicle's parameters are sent and received using satellite and terrestrial wireless communications technology. Users remotely perform total fleet logistics and eliminate the need to physically bring fleet vehicles to a repair, maintenance or configuration facility.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0177352 discloses a vehicle diagnosis system for ascertaining, storing, and transmitting diagnosis data from control units in a motor vehicle to a computer outside of the motor vehicle. The diagnosis system has components which are inside of the vehicle and components which are outside of the vehicle. The onboard components are capable of autonomously requesting diagnosis data from control units, buffer-storing the diagnosis data and of transmitting the diagnosis data to offboard components. The offboard components can be used to configure the onboard components, to visually display the transmitted data and to forward the data to subsequent systems. Access is effected using a communication module, which is preferably implemented in a diagnosis control unit with a dedicated gateway and which is not the control unit for the central locking A gateway for diagnosis applications is present in the vehicle in the case of vehicles with a diagnosis CAN bus or with another diagnosis bus.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0253235 to Bi et al. discloses a method of wireless communication with a device. The method includes accessing diagnostic information associated with the device and providing the diagnostic information over an air interface.